charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the Charmed Ones. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions (which is her specialty due to her intense passion and exceptional skill in the culinary arts), scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. History Early Life .]] Piper was born on August 7, 1973 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was born with the Wiccan power of Molecular Immobilization. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by her future self who, along with the future selves of her sisters, tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with the warlock Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. Sometime during November 1975, Piper and her older sister Prue Halliwell welcomed their little sister Phoebe Halliwell into the world. After her birth, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue she was like Jan Brady.Prue mentioned this in Coyote Piper.Jan Brady is a character from the popular sitcom "The Brady Bunch". Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper Grams had.As seen in the season 8 episode "Forever Charmed", when future Piper witnesses her teen-self talking with Grams. Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 1992 , but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef. Becoming a Charmed One On October 7th, 1998, Piper's youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell returned from New York after spending six months there. On that night, Phoebe had cast a spell that reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their grams when they were young. Both Prue and Piper did not believe Phoebe when she told them that they were witches. However, soon after, Piper discovered that she had the power to freeze time, as she initially thought, freezing Chef Moore during her job interview and believed her youngest sister. At first, Piper was confused and hated being a witch. Not sure from where her powers came or if she was truly a good being, she tried to keep the magic down. However, she couldn't fully control her power and often froze the scene when she began to panic. Phoebe convinced her that Piper was good, since she was the most caring person Phoebe knew. Piper, still not sure if she was truly good, went to a local church. As she stepped inside, she was convinced that she was good as she was not struck by lightning.Piper has previously seen a documentary on Mary Estee, a witch in the 17th century, struck by lightning when she wanted to enter a church. Quitting Quake and Opening P3 At Quake, Piper constantly had to work in double shifts. She was unhappy with her job and the lousy boss she had, which is why she decided to quit and pursue her life long dream of owning her own restaurant. However, opening a restaurant would be too risky and thus Piper opted for a nightclub instead. She had set her sight on a building formerly know as "The Industrial Zone". Prue claimed it was a great place, saying that she often used to go to that club after work.Prue said this in the season 2 episode "Witch Trial". With the help of her sisters, Piper got a loan and bought the club. She named it P3 which stands for "The Power of Three" as well as for herself and her sisters: P'rue, '''P'iper and P'hoebe. Though some say they thought it was the name of a parking level.As said by Treat Taylor who temporarily became the new manager of P3. and Leo having fun at P3.]] P3 had a rough start. The first few nights didn't attract many people and Piper was already in the red. Prue had already contacted someone from the bank to help pay off the loan. However, when Leo Wyatt had put a spell on Jeff Carlton, who was the manager of a popular rock-band called Dishwalla, the club was "put on the map." The club became the ''place to be in San Francisco and was the biggest source of income after Prue had quit her job at Bucklands. It was also the place where the sisters would go to after they had fought another demon. Piper tried hard to keep P3 demon free, and she succeeded very well. Relationship with Leo Wyatt Prue's Death and Accepting Paige memorial plaque.]] On May 17th, 2001, Piper's elder sister, Prue Halliwell was killed in battle by the demon Shax. The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe, but it had hit Piper harder. Her emotional rage caused her to act reckless towards demons and get herself turned into a fury.As seen in Hell Hath No Fury. as her sister.]] After Prue's funeral, the two sisters find out that they have a half-sister named Paige. Piper has trouble accepting Paige as her sister. When she was turned into a Fury, Paige caused Piper to breakdown and reveal how she felt about Prue's death; she was angry at Prue for leaving her, believing she couldn't survive without her. Finally revealing her true emotions, Piper, turned normal again, could start to mourn Prue and accept Paige as her sister. Phoebe Becomes the Queen of the Underworld and Phoebe flame to the Underworld as King and Queen.]] Cole Turner tricked Phoebe Halliwell in marrying him through a Dark BindingA Dark Binding can be considered as a Handfasting for evil., not knowing that Cole had become the Source of All Evil. Paige and Piper had figured this out''Paige in the season 4 episode "The Fifth Halliwheel", Piper in "Saving Private Leo".'' and wanted to confront Phoebe with this. However, Phoebe had a bigger surprise for them: she was pregnant. When she found out the truth through a premonition, she was in shock, however, the Seer convinced her to become the Queen of the Underworld. .]] Convinced that it was impossible to turn her good again, Piper prepared potions to vanquish Phoebe. Leo and Paige tried to convince her that Phoebe still had good in her, but Piper was stubborn and didn't listen. She had lost a sister again and would rather see Phoebe dead then as the Queen of the Underworld and thus all evil. Feeling helpless, Piper turned to alcohol and drunk herself unconscious. Paige was able to wake her up and convinced her that Phoebe could still be saved, and still turn good, as she had seen signs of goodness in Phoebe. Cole.]] Figuring out that vanquishing Cole could turn Phoebe back, Piper, Paige and Leo went to their penthouse and confronted Cole. Right at the moment where Cole was about to kill her sisters, Phoebe interrupted. She joined her sisters and vanquished Cole. Phoebe was still pregnant, however, and the baby began taking over Phoebe. Piper tried to bind its powers but the baby kept defending itself and its mother. The Seer was able to steal the baby and crowned herself as Source of All Evil. She, together with the infernal council members were ultimately vanquished by the sisters, after which life returned to normal. The Birth of Wyatt Halliwell After many failed attempts, Piper managed to get pregnant. The pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Piper's powers became uncontrollable and she often burped orbs. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, who also swapped the powers of his parents when they had a fight, so that they could walk a mile in each others shoes. .]] Both the sisters, Leo and even Darryl decided it was best for Piper if she would stay out of demon fighting. That way, the baby wouldn't be hurt. However, the baby proved to be able to defend himself and his mother from the womb by using a protection shield and healing wounds. Piper became invincible.As seen in the season 5 episodes "Y Tu Mummy Tambien" and "Sam, I Am". Invincible as she temporarily was, Piper was still vulnerable to diseases. During her third trimester, Piper was diagnosed with Toxemia. The doctor said the treatment involved a no-salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. , Paige, and Phoebe with the newborn baby.]] The next day, Phoebe, Paige and Leo discover that magic has disappeared from the world. As it turns out, a prophecy made long ago is about to come true: the birth of the Twice-Blessed Child. Piper gave birth to her son, Wyatt Halliwell, on the dining room table on the same night. Wyatt came in a swirl of orbs, much to the surprise of everyone. However, everyone was under the impression that Piper and Leo's child would be a girl,When Piper traveled to the future of 2009, she saw she had a daughter. and thus it was an even bigger surprise to see Mr. Winkie between the legs, as Phoebe had put it. Breaking Up With Leo Wyatt taking Piper's pain away.]] Piper and Leo temporarily broke up when Leo became an Elder. He was forced by the other Elders to stay in the Heavens. When they hugged, Leo used one of his new Elder powers to take Piper's pain away, making it easier for her to accept a life without him. He would lower the effects of this power each day until it finally wore off. feels Piper's pain.]] However, the whitelighter from the future, Chris had sent Leo to ValhallaChris did this so he could become the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. making him unable to lower the effects of the power. As a result, Piper became an overly chipper, happy with every little thing in life and always had a big smile on her face. Phoebe and Paige had no clue of what Leo had done and tried to find a way to turn her into her normal self. Paige had cast a Memory Spell on Piper, hoping that she would turn normal again, instead, it erased all off Piper's memory; she had no clue who she was, where she was, or even who Wyatt was. .]] Some time later, when the sisters could free Leo, Piper's memory came back and the power that Leo had used on her wore off when she saw him. Phoebe felt her pain with her newly gained Empathy power and began punching Leo. Piper then regressed into an emotional cocoon, willingly suppressing her memory and emotions and became a Valkyrie. However, her sisters were able to save her Because her power was still new, she was unable to control it which is why she started to punch Leo. Back in San Francisco, Piper and Leo decided that it was best that Leo moved out of the manor. He was still allowed to come over and spend time with Wyatt. This proved to be rather difficult for Leo.Piper and Leo decided this in the season 6 "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2". The Birth of Chris Halliwell is her son.]] Chris was conceived when Piper and Leo were trapped in Limbo by a Darklighter. Although she and Leo had no idea that Chris was their son, Phoebe and Paige both had already found out.Phoebe in the season 6 episode "The Legend Of Sleepy Halliwell", Paige in "I Dream of Phoebe". They had kept it secret from Piper until they knew that she was finally pregnant. When they told Piper, the sisters decided to keep it secret from Leo who had gone up to the Heavens with the other Elders permanently. According to Piper, it would make things too difficult for her and Leo if he knew. A few weeks later, when Piper and Chris were attacked by the Spider Demon, Phoebe and Paige had to tell Leo. The birth, like Wyatt's, didn't go smoothly. Piper lost a lot of blood and could have died during the birth, but the doctors saved her and Chris. Meanwhile, adult Chris had died. He was killed by Gideon whilst protecting his younger brother Wyatt. Temporary Retirement from being a Charmed One After vanquishing one of their biggest foes, Zankou, Piper and her sisters decided to retire from magic. They took on the appearances of three other women and also gave Leo another appearance. They faked their deaths and had Victor temporarily move into the manor. After their funeral, Victor told them that the constant changes of appearances confused both him and the children. That is why Phoebe decided that the sisters should choose one appearance and make it a permanent one by the use of a spell. Piper chose the look of a blonde, which Leo liked a lot. The sisters and Leo also changed identities, becoming the cousins of their father Victor. Piper was now known as Jenny Bennett and Leo as Louis, her husband. The Ultimate Battle summon the Hollow.]] When Christy Jenkins had turned her sister, Billie, as well as the whole magical community against the sisters, making them believe they didn't care for anything else but themselves anymore, Piper and her sisters were banished to the Underworld. They were able to go to Phoebe's condo and prepare themselves to battle the Jenkins'. Their first encounter with the two Jenkins' occurred in the manor. Both the Halliwell's as well as the Jenkins' had prepared potions of the same strength. When the potion bottles collided, it created an epic explosion that blasted the Jenkins' through the banister of the stairs, hurting Christy and the Halliwell's through the windows of the sunroom, knocking Piper unconscious. .]] Paige orbed her sisters back to the condo where two demons, Nomed and Zohar awaited them. The two demons had a proposition: the sisters should summon the Hollow and let it infect them after which they would collect the powers of the Triad and then kill Billie and Christy. Everything went according to plan but it killed Phoebe and Paige as well as Christy. Angered, Piper began punching Billie who was still alive. Saving Phoebe and Paige 's ring.]] With the help of Coop's ring, Piper traveled back in time with Leo to 1975. Although Piper wanted to go back to Phoebe right before the Ultimate Battle, she traveled back to the moment of her conception. She and Leo appeared right into the bedroom of her mother and father, Patty and Victor. and Patty in 2050.]] Patty joined Piper and Leo and traveled to 2050. Again, Piper arrived in another time then she intended. She wanted to travel to her Grams in 1975 but instead traveled to the time where she herself was a grandmother. Piper and Leo's future selves advised the three on how they could save Phoebe and Paige. By returning the Hollow back to where it was contained before the whole manor exploded, they would save them. .]] Figuring that the Power of Three would be needed to return the Hollow. Piper, Patty and Leo got Grams. The four traveled back to 2006. Right on the moment that they arrive, the Charmed Ones and the Jenkins' start battle. Piper, Patty and Penny successfully pull the Hollow out of the five woman. Time adjusts itself to its new future and Piper flashes into her past self becoming her present self again. Phoebe and Paige are saved, alive again. Not long after, the Charmed Ones and Billie are able to kill The Triad and Christy and return Patty and Penny safely to their own time again. After the Ultimate Battle A while after the battle with Billie and Christy, Piper gave birth to her third and last child, Melinda Halliwell who was the daughter she had always wanted. One day while attempting to make dinner, she noticed numerous potion bottles miraculously over the stove. Unbeknownst to her, it was Melinda doing it, using magic that would be revealed later to her. The food that Piper was preparing then turned into vines that attacked her and she was forced to ask her boys for assistance. One of Piper's main priorities after the last battle, was opening the restaurant she has always dreamed of. However, it was more easily said than done. She went through numerous locations attempting to find the perfect one for her. She eventually found one, however her realtor thought it was a bad choice but she bought it anyways and asked Leo to help her with the construction. The Altered Prophecy When Piper and Leo discover that Melinda miraculously had the power to orb, Piper sends Leo and Paige to The Heavens to question The Elders. There, they are approached by newly appointed Elder, Kyle Brody, who informs them that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal, passing those genes onto Melinda. The Elders decided to interfere and caused these whitelighter powers to manifest in Melinda so as to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. They wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt, which would allow the three first born Halliwell children to inherit a more potent Power of Three so that in the future they would be a greater force of good than the Charmed Ones. Because the Council of Elders interfered too many times in human affairs, they were replaced with a new one, including Kyle. Leo then rejects a chance to get his wings back, so that he and Piper may grow old together. When the answers were given and Leo transferred the news to Piper, Piper tells him that she trusts Kyle with the secret of their children's new destiny, so as to keep the demons from finding out and coming after them. Battle with Neena When the sisters come face to face with their new enemy, Neena, the first witch, Piper is sent into an alternate dimension by her. There, she meets an Angel of Destiny who tells her of the origins of magic and later leaves. Afterwards, Piper finds Cole there and even though he helped her during their last encounter, she doesn't trust him, though she would be able to return home by doing so. However, after learning that Neena was prepared to destroy the world, Piper was forced to trust Cole and returned back to the Manor. Afterward, Piper and Phoebe initiated the attack against Neena who was determined to fuse together the Underworld and the Heavens, eliminating the Grand Design altogether, citing the Elders' toying with Leo and Melinda in order to get Piper's understanding. Piper, her sisters, and the deceased Warren Witches then successfully binded Neena's magic. Additionally, the Angels of Destiny stripped all three of her children of any pre-ordained or unnatural destinies. After Neena was defeated, Piper demands to know why Prue wasn't at the battle. Patty and Grams tell the sisters that Prue was reincarnated into her next life, due to the fact that her destiny was not completed when she died. She made a deal with the former Elders and was reborn into the body of a stranger. She would not recognize the sisters, but maybe sometime in the future, the sisters would recognize her soul. However, they would not be able to speak with her. Piper was especially angry about this, stating that "we came almost all the way to the afterlife and my sister isn't here to meet us?" However, what she didn't know was that Prue had gone missing. Opening of Halliwell's Afterwards, Piper successfully opened up her dream restaurant, naming it "Halliwell's." The opening night was a huge success with Piper finally reaching her goal and with Wyatt waiting on people with appetisers in an adorable suit. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt meet Leo, Coop and Henry in the restaurant's courtyard, and they all cheer and give a toast to Piper. Reuniting with Prue Piper was overjoyed to be reunited with Prue, who had returned to Earth, taken over the body of a comatose witch, and taken on the alias Patience. Later Life to her granddaughter.]] By the year 2050, Piper and Leo live a happy and healthy life at the manor. Piper still has possession of the Book of Shadows and reads from it to one of her nine grandchildren until she is tired and needs to rest. She still appears with long hair, though it has become completely grey.Based on what we seen in the last scene from Forever Charmed. The magical lives of Piper and her sisters as the Charmed Ones, are written in the history books of Magic School According to Bianca in the season 6 episode "Chris-Crossed". as well as their own Book of Shadows, which has grown far thicker by the time she is eighty. Powers and Abilities * ''Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. One of Piper's finest skills. ** Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they move so slowly that the object(s)/person(s) appear to be frozen in time. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. ** Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that causes an explosion. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. Piper gained this power two years after the reawakening of the Charmed Ones. It is considered Piper's strongest and most used power. *** Sub Powers of Molecular Combustion **** Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. ****'Molecular Acceleration': The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem. used by the Charmed Ones.]] * Other Powers ** The Power of Three: The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. ** High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. ** Temporary Powers: Powers that Piper temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Romantic Life Leo Wyatt Forbidden Love Piper's longest and permanent relationship was with Leo Wyatt. She met Leo for the first time when he came to the sisters as a handyman. While he actually served as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Leo was forbidden to have any romantic relationships with his charges. Leo eventually revealed himself as the sisters' Whitelighter when he was shot by a Darklighter named Alec. When Leo was healed, he broke up with Piper so that he would not be punished for their relationship by his bosses. orbing Up There]]The year afterwards, Piper had a relationship with next door neighbor, Dan Gordon. However, Piper still had feelings for Leo, for which he kept fighting for. Finally being able to win Piper for him, Leo took Piper to the Heavens to present her to his bosses. A month later the couple returned back to earth, not noticing they had spent a month up there. It was revealed that they had to break up or else Leo would be reassigned to other witches. It was then that Leo proposed to Piper, saying that a marriage was the only way to be with each other as it could not be undone by the Elders. Marrying Leo After a long struggle, Piper was finally able to wed Leo through a Handfasting. Two years later, the couple was pregnant of their first child, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Not long after the birth of their first son, Leo became an Elder and was not allowed to stay on earth any longer. This caused Piper and Leo to break up and almost divorce. During their time apart, they spend a brief, intimate moment in which they conceived their second son, Chris Halliwell. Not long after the birth of Chris, Piper let Leo back into her life and became a couple again. A few months later, Leo fell from grace and became mortal. Leo's Destiny .]] Not a year later, Leo was taken by an Angel of Destiny. His death would give the sisters more strength to battle whomever they had to fight in the Ultimate Battle. During his absence, Piper began to film simple household chores and her sons playing with toys, so that she could watch with Leo after he returned. Eventually, when the Ultimate Battle was over, Leo was brought back to Piper and his sons. A year later, the couple welcomed their third child, and only daughter into the world, Melinda Halliwell. Later Life Many years later, in 2050, Piper and Leo are still together and living a happy, healthy life. They have nine grandchildren which they take care of when their parents are working or fighting evil. Other Relationships * Joe, Barry, and Tim: Piper dated these three guys in college, high school, and eighth grade, respectively. Nothing else is known about them or her relationships with them. All three of them were mentioned by Cupid in the episode Heartbreak City. .]] * Jeremy Burns: Piper first met Jeremy at a San Francisco hospital when grams was admitted for a heart attack. He had left her his number on a napkin, which he had given to her when she was crying in the cafeteria. A few weeks later, when Grams died, Phoebe left the manor for New York. Six months later, she returns and reawakens the powers of her and her sisters. Not long after, Jeremy revealed his true self, a warlock who wanted to steal her powers and those of her sisters. He was ultimately vanquished by the sisters when using the Power of Three Spell. A year later, he was brought back to life by Abraxas, and attacked Piper's banker boyfriend Rob, which caused her loan application for P3 to be denied.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Five years later in the episode Cat House, Phoebe told Paige that Piper and Jeremy were engaged to be married. * Mark Chao: A young Chinese-American college student who had 23rd birthday on the day he was killed and incinerated by Tony Wong and his gang. Mark's ghost form appealed to the sisters to save his soul, by giving him a proper burial, from the soul collector Yama. They both shared a passion for food and cooking and coincidentally both had jobs which had nothing to do with cooking since those earned more.Although Piper had a job at Quake, she used to be a banker. Mark gave Piper the old chinese recipes from his father before moving on. Piper attended Mark's funeral and saw him going into the afterlife with his father.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Dead Man Dating". * Jack Manford: Jack was a regular customer at Quake restaurant. Piper and Phoebe had cast a love spell, which caused Jack to be attracted to Piper. Surprised, Piper tries to turn him off her by talking about her supposed tattoos and piercings, which only encourages him further. Piper realizes the love spell only conjures lust, and that love is something special between two people, something that cannot be conjured. After the love spell got out of hand, it was reversed and Jack had no recollection of the event.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Dream Sorcerer". * Josh: After Leo departs (upon Phoebe's discovery about Leo's powers) she meets an arts graduate student named Josh and subsequently they fight over a bottle of wine. Piper wanted it for a meal she was preparing for Prue's boss and her two guests, one of whom turned out to be Josh who, after succeeding in buying the bottle, brought it to the house as a gift. Despite not letting go of Leo, a cautious Piper begins to date him. After three dates, combined with Piper's love for Leo and Josh receiving a job offer in Beverly Hills, Piper encourages him to take the job, thus ending the relationship.As witnessed in the season 1 episodes "Is There a Woogy in the House?" to "Out of Sight". .]] * Rob: Piper almost sleeps with this bank loaner who was going to either approve or deny her request for a loan to buy a nightclub that would become P3. Despite having reservations, he was about to approve the application, when the resurrected ex-boyfriend Jeremy returns to try and kill Piper. Rob got attacked in the process and subsequently declines the application, leaving Prue and Phoebe to mortgage the house so Piper could live her intermediate dream.As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Witch Trial". * Dan Gordon: Aside from Leo, Dan is Piper's most impacted lover. While Piper and Leo were separated, Piper sought out a normal relationship with a mortal, her next door neighbor and former baseball player Dan Gordon. Although it started out well, the relationship began to fritter away when she blurts out Leo's name after he saved her from dying of Oroya Fever. When she figured out her feelings were really with Leo, she broke up with him. During their entire relationship, Dan remains oblivious to the fact that Piper is a witch, despite encountering many close shaves. He eventually learned the truth, but he proved unable to handle the secret. Piper, with the help of a genie, had the knowledge removed from Dan. Eventually, the pair ended their relationship altogether.As witnessed trough-out the entire second season. * Brett and Ryan: When Piper and Leo split up, she tried dating other men. Both Brett and Ryan were quite taken with Piper, but were immediately scared away by Wyatt using his powers behind Piper's back. This led Piper to believe that her dates didn't like children. When Wyatt tries his trick on Richard Montana, a male witch whom Wyatt believed Piper was dating, Piper discovered it was Wyatt's magic that scared them away so that Piper would not date any other men.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Soul Survivor". * Greg: Piper and Greg's relationship was the longest relationship after her marriage. The relationship ended after Chris fooled Greg into believing Piper and Leo were still together by showing them "sleeping" together (due to his wish being granted by Phoebe). In 2006, while Leo was still encased in ice, Piper and Greg literally collided with each other. Noticing Leo was absent, Greg tried to re-bond with Piper. However, Piper turned him down as she was still holding onto hope of Leo returning after the Ultimate Battle.As witnessed in the season 6 episodes "Chris-Crossed" and "I Dream of Phoebe" and the season 8 episode "The Last Temptation of Christy". * David Right: After an epiphany caused Piper to swear off men, Paige and Phoebe decided to create the perfect man for her on her birthday - with a few of their personal preferences as well. An initially unhappy Piper comes round to adore him but after Chris manipulates David for his own gain (to try and convince the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers), all the sisters swoon over him, resulting in a food fight. Before vanishing at the stroke of midnight, David tells Piper not to give up on love.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Prince Charmed". Professional Life * Bank: Before working at Quake, Piper had a job as a banker. Much to her grandmother's dismay, Piper did not want to work as a chef at a restaurant since a job as a banker earned more, and the family could use all the money they could get. * Quake: After the death of her grandmother, Piper wanted to honor her dream and applied for a job as a chef at Quake. However, she was hired as restaurant manager when the current chef, Chef Moore had left for a job in France. Constantly working double shifts, and having a lousy boss, Piper was unhappy with her job. A year later, Piper was reminded of her life long dream of owning her own restaurant by an old classmate, Joanne Hertz.As seen in the season 1 finale, Déjà Vu All Over Again. Piper decided to quit and pursued her dream. * P3: After quitting at Quake, Piper intended to open her own restaurant. However, the risks were too high to take and thus Piper decided to open a nightclub. With the help of her sisters, Piper opened P3 which quickly became San Francisco's hottest nightclub after Dishwalla put P3 on the map. Though the club struggled a few times, it did well overall and was the biggest source of income for the sisters. P3 became the place where the sisters would spend a relaxing night after all the demon fighting and thus was one of the places Piper wanted to keep demon free, however, demons have been battled and vanquished there on occasion. Piper gave the club its name as a nod to the Power of Three, in honor of her and her sisters. * Halliwell's: Nine years after opening P3, Piper decided to sell the nightclub and finally open the restaurant she had always dreamed of owning. Finding the right location proved to be difficult, much to the annoyance of her realtor. Finally, after visiting more than five different locations, Piper found the right place and began to get everything for the restaurant in order. The opening night of "Halliwell's," was a complete success. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. She can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Appearance Of all four sisters, Piper's appearance changes the least frequently and drastically. However, even these trivial changes reflect how her character changes. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Piper sports dark brown hair of a moderate length and bangs. She lets her hair grow and gets a slightly lighter shade. Piper continues to grow her hair and gets light brown highlights during her first pregnancy. The highlights wear off and she wears bangs again. Piper continues to grow her hair and has a loose curl on occasion. Piper lets her hair grow long and cuts it occasionally. In 2050, Piper still has long hair and it turns grey. ** Aliases: As the alias Jenny Bennett, Piper has blonde hair which is generally shorter then the hair of her normal appearance. Her second alias, Jamie Bennett has long brown hair with loose curls. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense is conservative during her early twenties. As she grows older she starts to wear more feminine clothes as well as hair gloves on occasion. * Make-up: Piper wears little to no make-up. She keeps it clean and chooses colors that match her skin and lips closely. She only wears more make-up than usual for parties and other events. Etymology * Piper: A name that came from a surname given to those who played the flute pipe. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes * Piper is the last sister to write in the Book of Shadows. * Piper's zodiac sign is said to be Gemini.Revealed in the season 3 episode "Once Upon a Time". However, the family tree states that she was born in August (Leo). * Piper likes to knit in her free time.As claimed by Piper herself in the season 2 episode "Reckless Abandon". * In High School Piper ran for Freshman Class Secretary, but she got so nervous when talking that Prue had to come on the stage to finish her speech for her.''Mentioned by Prue in the season 3 episode "Coyote Piper". * According to an old classmate, Piper liked to sit in the back of the class, drawing on her jeans.As said by Missy Campbell in the episode Coyote Piper. * Piper has had the least amount of lovers out of the Charmed Ones. Conversely, she's had the longest standing romantic relationship of them all as well, with Leo Wyatt. .]] * Piper was the first sister to have transformed into another magical being, namely, a Wendigo. * Piper is the only Charmed One to have become a neutral being.She was a temporary Angel of Death in the season 7 episode Styx Feet Under. * Piper was the first to discover her powers. * Piper is the only sister to never have possessed the power of Premonition. * Piper was the only sister with an offensive power, until Phoebe developed Pathokinesis. * Piper is the only one of the sisters who doesn't possess a mental power. * Piper is the only sister to be transformed into a Goddess thrice; A Valkyrie (demi-goddess), the Goddess of Earth and Shakti, a Hindu Goddess. * Piper was the first sister to visit the Heavens. * One of Piper's past lives was P. Baxter, the mother of Grams, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. * Both Piper and P. Baxter were the owners of a popular bar. * Piper is the only Charmed One whose past life did not have a power related to the elements.Prue's past life had Cryokinesis, Phoebe's past life had Pyrokinesis and Paige's, although she was not a witch within the Warren line, could conjure the elements. However, she is the only Charmed One whose able to do so.As she can created fire with both her Molecular Combustion and Molecular Acceleration powers. * Piper is the only sister whose powers are an advanced version of her past life's. .]] * Piper died twice from non-magical reasons; the first time from Oroya Fever''As seen in the season 2 episode "Awakened"., the second time she was shot by Alice Hicks when the sisters were exposed.As seen in the season 3 episode "All Hell Breaks Loose". * Piper is the only one of the sisters who wasn't turned back into her teenage self, although a picture of her as a teenager was seen on the High School Reunion board that she had made.The picture was seen in "Coyote Piper"." * Piper's favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake.''Mentioned by Grams in the season 3 episode Pre-Witched. * Piper is allergic to bees. * Like Grams, Piper used to keep her hands busy with combining several ingredients without actually making anything. * Prue once called Piper "''Switzerland"''Prue called her this way in "The Unaired Pilot". as she was a neutral party between Prue and Phoebe. * Piper is the only sister (other than Paige) to become an Angel. * Piper is the last pure witch of the Warren line. * Piper is the only sister that never had blondPrue was a blonde in the season 2 episode "Morality Bites", Phoebe was a blonde during the third season and the first half of the fourth season. Paige was a blonde during the sixth season.'' or short hair.Prue and Phoebe both sported short hair in the first season, Paige had short hair in season 5 and Phoebe again in the sixth. * Due to her potion making skills, Piper was the only sister who could replicate her own powers.As seen in the season 4 episodes "Charmed and Dangerous" and "Long Live the Queen". * Piper was the only of the three sisters who had contact with Cole after season 5 until the comics. * As a child Piper didn't require any hand gestures to unfreeze young Andy, older Prue, and older Piper. She simply tilted her head, almost like how her power work in the episode Once in a Blue Moon. Trivia * In 2007, AOL named Piper the greatest witch in television history. In 2008, she fell to third place on that poll, but still remains the highest among the Charmed witches. * Holly Marie Combs originally auditioned for the role of Prue, whilst Shannen Doherty auditioned for Piper. She said that The WB wanted her to read for the role of Phoebe. * Holly Marie Combs has appeared as Piper in every single episode of Charmed including "The Unaired Pilot". She is the only cast member to attain the Charmed perfect record. * Piper is the first sister we see in Something Wicca This Way Comes and the last sister we see in Forever Charmed. * Holly Marie Combs has given birth to three children, just like Piper, however, Holly has three boys. * The child and teenage Piper's were portrayed by: ** Megan Corletto — (little Piper Season 1) ** Hunter Ansley Wryn — (little Piper Season 5) ** Alexis Raich — (teen Piper Season 8) External Links * * See also *Piper Halliwell/Charmed Life *Piper Halliwell/Death Count *Piper Halliwell/Magical Transformations *Piper Halliwell/Power Losses *Piper Halliwell/Power Development Notes and References }} Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Piper Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Warren line Category:Comic Characters Category:The Magical Community